Mungkin, Bisakah?
by Hal Adires
Summary: Mungkin bisakah, dua kata yang belum berpenghujung itu selalu menghantui Shikamaru dan Ino. Apa makna dari dua kata tersebut jika sudah sempurna. Harapan, itulah yang mereka inginkan nantinya apapun itu kata penyempurna dua kata tersebut


**Mungkin, Bisakah...?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, & Friendship.**

 **Warning : Ooc, Typo (s),** **gaje, abal-abal, tidak sesuai EYD etc.**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 – Say it with flowers!**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Sky / Iris**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin, bisakah-? Dua kata yang masih belum ada penghujungnya itu selalu terpikirkan oleh pemuda dengan rambut berkuncir nanas. Berjalan gontai dengan tangan di masukkan kedalam sakunya, berharap menemukan kelanjutan dua kata tersebut. Meneguhkan hatinya berharap kelanjutan kata itu benar dapat terwujud sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkanya.

Langkah Shikamaru tanpa sadar membawanya menuju toko bunga milik sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru nama pemuda tersebut memang sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan Ino. Mereka bisa berteman sedekat ini, itu karena kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat. Shikamaru bersyukur dengan hal itu karena dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang jadi sahabatnya saat ini. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lagi-lagi dua kata itu terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin, bisakah-? Dia yakin kata-kata itu terlintas di setiap Shikamaru memikirkan sahabat pirangnya itu.

Inoichi yang kebetulan menjaga toko bunga menggantikan anaknya Ino yang keluar, melihat Shikamaru berjalan menuju toko bunga milik putrinya ini, dengan keadaan sedikit melamun. Memang berjalan seperti biasanya, malas dan mengantuk. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda Shikamaru berjalan dalam keadaan melamun. Berjalan dalam keadaan tertidur mungkin biasa bagi pandangan Inoichi tentang sahabat anaknya ini. Namun berjalan dengan keadaan mata terbuka namun kosong itu tampak sedikit mengejutkan. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda yang merupakan anak dari sahabatnya ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. 'Cinta' batin Inoichi. Dia yakin Shikamaru tengah memikirkan hal itu. Apa lagi yang membuat anak muda sering melamun kalau bukan sedang memikirkan hal semacam itu. Inoichi tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru.

" Ah selamat datang Shika. Mencari Ino? Atau ingin membeli beberapa tangkai bunga di sini?" sapa Inoichi pada Shikamaru yang masuk dalam tokonya tersebut.

" Ah, itu- aku" belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya pada paman Inoichi, pandangannya telah tertuju pada bunga yang menurutnya sedikit unik karena bunga yang sedang dilihatnya adalah bunga biru dengan sedikit warna yang menyerupai kulit harimau di bagian tengah kelopak bunga tersebut. Pirang warna pada tengah kelopak bunga itu mengingatkannya pada Ino.

" Ino sedang keluar" suara Inoichi menyadarkanya dari kekagumannya pada keindahan bunga biru yang mengingatkannya pada gadis anak sahabat ayahnya ini.

"Mau menunggunya? Atau..."

"Paman, tolong rangkaikan bunga biru itu untukku!" tunjuk Shikamaru pada bunga yang dilihatnya tadi. Inoichi mengangguk setelah melihat arah yang di tunjuk Shikamaru.

"Bunga iris. Memiliki sebuah harapan heh" ucap Inoichi merayu Shikamaru sambil merangkai bunga tersebut. Jelas Inoichi tahu apa saja makna dari bunga iris tersebut. Namun dia yakin makna yang lebih tepat untuk Shikamaru saat ini adalah harapan.

"Entahlah paman, aku hanya kurang yakin" sambung Shikamaru malas. 'Mungkin bisakah?' dua kata yang penuh harapan itu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Dia kini benar-benar berharap.

"Ini bungamu, lima ribu yen" menyerahkan sebuket bunga iris.

"Arigatou" berbalik setelah menerima dan membayar harga bunganya. Shikamaru meninggalkan toko tersebut dan berjalan pulang.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali melirik buket bunga yang ada di genggamannya. Tersenyum tipis, 'mungkin bisakah?' ya sebuah harapan. Kalimat yang belum sempurna itu mengandung harapan. Ya selalu ada harapan bagi yang mencobanya. Shikamaru telah menguatkan niatnya untuk mengatakan kalimat harapannya yang selalu terlintas di benaknya. Pada gadis itu, gadis yang sudah ada sejak lama bersamanya. Yamanaka Ino lah selama ini kalimat yang belum sempurna itu sebenarnya ditujukan Shikamaru. Gadis berisik dan cerewet yang selalu mengganggunya. Namun Shikamaru senang saat-saat Ino mencercahinya dengan segudang pertanyaan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dia nyaman saat bersama Ino.

Diperjalanan Shikamaru akhirnya bertemu dengan Ino. Ino tampaknya baru selesai berbelanja, terlihat dari beberapa kantong plastik yang di jinjingnya. Shikamaru tersenyum, dia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Eh Shika, habis membeli bunga. Untuk siapa?" tanya Ino saat melihat Shikamaru membawa sebuket bunga. Bunga itu bunga iris. 'Mungkin bisakah?' batin Ino berkata. Setelah melihat bunga iris yang di beli Shikamaru, dia dan dirinya berharap bisa bersama lebih dari ini. Miris, Ino tak yakin dengan harapannya. Shikamaru saat ini sedang dekat dengan mahasiswi pertukaran pelajaran dari Suna. Tak mungkin Shikamaru juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Ino ingin mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Shikamaru. Wanita mengatakannya terlebih dahulu bukan masalah kan. Tapi ino terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataannya nanti. Ino tak masalah jika perasaannya tak terbalas, namun dia takut hubungannya dengan Shikamaru akan berubah. Persahabatan yang mereka jalin dari kecil akan hancur. Karena itu Ino menyimpan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ah itu," Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat itu dengan senyumnya yang tak biasa. "untuk –"

"Untuk Temari ya, sudah kuduga" 'Apa?, jadi selama ini Ino mengira dia suka dengan anak Suna itu.' Ah demi rokoknya Asuma sensei Shikamaru tak tertarik dengan anak Suna tersebut. Sifat Ino dan Temari itu bertolak belakang. Jika Ino cerewet maka Temari kalem. Meskipun Shikamaru suka ketenangan, tapi Shikamaru lebih suka berada disisi gadis cerewet berisik itu. Wajah Shikamaru langung berubah suram. Da sedikit ragu dengan niatnya tadi.

"Ck mendokusai" jawabnya tak berniat.

"Ah ya sudah, semoga berhasil Shika. Aku pulang dulu". Ino berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan segera kembali kerumah untuk menjaga toko bunganya. Sebelum Ino melewati Shikamaru, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh seseorang. Ino menoleh pada tangannya yang sedang ditahan dan mendapati tangan Shikamarulah yang menahannya.

 **Deg**

Ino merasakan jantungnya seperti berdetak keras saat tangannya di pegang Shikamaru. Ini bukan pertama kalinya tangan Ino di pegang oleh Shikamaru. Bahkan mereka sering bergandengan tangan. Namun kali ini Ino merasakan tangan itu sedikit berbeda saat menyentuhnya. Sedikit ada perasaan di sentuhan tangannya. 'Mungkin bisakah?' Ino menggeleng dalam hati. Itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Ino menatap Shikamaru mencari maksud tangannya ditahan.

 **Siirr**

Darah Shikamaru berdesir saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan Ino kali ini. Shikamaru menatap lekat manik aquamarine Ino yang tengah menatapnya. 'Mungkin bisakah?'selalu ada harapan, Shikamaru meyakinkan dirinya.

"Temani aku Ino" Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ino terkejut saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Shikamaru. Wajahnya tanpa sadar memerah. Hanya karena memperhatikan wajah serius Shikamaru yang telah membawanya. Seolah-olah ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Shikamaru padanya. Lalu kenapa dia harus merasa panas seperti ini, bahakan cuaca sekarang tidak begitu panas. Sejenak terlintas olehnya harapannya tadi. Sekarang Ino benar-benar berharap pada bunga yang di bawa Shikamaru.

Ino kembali menormalkan detak jantungnya dan merah di wajahnya. Menormalkan deru nafasnya. "Kau akan membawaku kemana Shika? Jika itu hanya untuk menemanimu tidur sebaiknya lepaskan!"

"Ck mendokusai, memangnya kau berharap apa hah?" Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ino. Dia masih menarik tangan Ino menuju hutan milik keluaganya. Melirik pada bunga yang di bawanya Shikamaru tersenyum tanpa di ketahui Ino.

Ino ingin melepaskan diri dari genggaman Shikamaru, namun apa daya tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga milik Shikamaru. Ino pun akhirnya pasrah dibawa Shikamaru menuju hutan milik keluarganya. Memandangi tubuh tinggi tegap yang membawanya, rambut kuncir nanas sungguh mempesona meskipun ssedikit menyebalkan. Ah bahkan ino tak tahu kapan tepatnya perasaannya ini tumbuh pada sahabatnya ini. Satu minggu yang lalu, satu bulan, oh tidak bahkan itu sudah bertahun-tahun rasanya tumbuh di hati Ino.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar nan rindang. Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ino. Memilih mendiamkan Ino berdiri mematung menatap pohon di depannya. Shikamaru memilih berbaring di bawah pohon tersebut tanpa mengusik sahabatnya itu tengah memandang pohon tersebut. Berbaring dengan tangan masih memegang rangkaian bunga iris dan memandang langit biru yang tak terhalang oleh rindangnya pohon. Disisi lain Ino masih memandang tak percaya pohon di depannya.

#Flashback on#

Disinilah Shikamaru dan Ino berada di bawah pohon besar nan rindang tengah berbaring dan memandangi langit biru bersama.

"Ne Shika kenapa kamu suka memandangi langit? Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang tampak fokus memandangi langit biru.

"Itu karena mengingatkanku padamu" ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Eh..." wajah Ino memerah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Ino langsung bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan berjalan mendekati pohon besar tersebut. Shikamaru yang merasakan Ino berdiri segera memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Ino menyentuh pohon tersebut kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celana jeans pendeknya. Mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang di bawanya dan tersenyum memandangi pohon tersebut. Shikamaru masih memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya pada pohon besar tersebut.

Ino tampak sedang mengukir pohon tersebut dengan menggunakan pisau lipatnya tadi

Srek srek srek

"Fyuh fyuh" Ino menghembus serbuk kayu yang masih menempel pada pohon tersebut. "Hah, akhirnya selesai juga" helaan nafas keluar dari bibirm mungil Ino. Diwajahnya terpampang senyum bahagianya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" Ino menoleh pada Shikamaru, memasukkan kembali pisau lipatnya dalam saku celananya. Menghampiri Shikamaru yang tengah duduk memandanginya. Ino menarik Shikamaru menuju pohon besar tersebut.

"Ini, bagaimana cantik bukan?" ucap Ino menunjukkan apa yang dilakukannya.

Shikamaru terdiam memandangi apa yang telah diukir Ino pada pohon tersebut. Gambar hati yang cukup besar dan di tengah-tengahnya ada nama mereka ShikaIno.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini gambar hati dengan nama kita." Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah Ino saat itu, "Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, SMP, SMA dan kuliah bersama. Emmmm..." Ino tampak berpikir untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "-mungkin menikah setelah itu, punya anak dan bersama selamanya" ucap Ino tanpa sadar saat itu. Usia mereka baru sepuluh tahun untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan. Tapi otak jenios Shikamaru sudah tahu apa makna dari kata menikah meskipun usianya masih muda. Tapi kalau Ino dia tak yakin dengan sahabatnya itu. Apa dia sadar mengatakan hal itu. Tapi jujur saja Shikamaru tak keberatan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Jadi bagaimana Shika? Mau berjanji?" Ino mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Shikamaru. Pikiran Shikamaru yang tengah memproses ucapan Ino tadi sontak tersadar dengan ucapan Ino yang memintanya berjanji untuk itu.

"Janji" Ino mengulang ucapannya lagi.

"Ck merepotkan" Shikamaru ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada pada jari kelingking Ino dengan nada malas wajahnya yang kembali mengatuk.

#Flashback off#

"Berbaringlah Ino" ucap Shikamaru menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Ehh" Ino meraba ukiran di pohon tersebut dan kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Shikamaru. Ino memandangi langit biru saat itu. Langit yang tidak tertutupi oleh awan juga tidak terhalangi oleh rindangnya pohon. Detik itu mereka sama-sama diam. Ino diam menatap biru langit dengan pikirannya melayang pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Wajah Ino kembali memerah mengingatnya. 'Mungkinkah Shika masih mengingatnya?' 'mungkin bisakah itu semua terjadi?' lamunan Ino tentang keinginannya waktu itu dan menjadi harapannya saat ini.

Shikamaru terdiam dalam keadaan tertidur. Tidak tidur sungguhan. Hanya saja dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan hal yang di fikirkan Ino saat ini. 'Apa Ino benar-benar menginginkannya?' 'Mungkin bisakah itu semua terjadi?' dia tersenyum mengingat janji konyolnya waktu itu.

Ino teringat dengan bunga yang masih di genggam erat oleh Shikamaru.

"Shika kau tahu?" Ino menjeda ucapannya sejenak dan memandang ke arah Shikamaru yang berbaring di sampingnya. Shikamaru diam itu berarti Shikamaru mendengarkannya.

"Bunga yang baru kau beli itu bunga iris biru. Bunga iris memiliki berbagai arti diantaranya yaitu kesetiaan, kebijaksanaan, kesejahteraan, persahabatan dan harapan" jelas Ino pada Shikamaru tentang bunga iris.

Ino kembali terdiam, mengingat harapannya tadi.

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru membuka percakapan saat itu.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Ino berbalik bertanya pada shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau mengira bunga ini akan ku berikan pada anak Suna itu?"

"Ehh,, namanya Sabaku Temari Shika kalau aku benar."

"Dan tetap saja dia itu dari Suna. Lalu kenapa Ino?

"Ehh i-itu a-aku fikir kau dan dia itu,,, ehhh i-itu aku pernah melihatmu cukup dekat dengannya saat di kampus" ucap ino bingung.

"Hah,,,," helaan nafas Shikamaru terdengar oleh Ino.

Kembali keheningan yang mendominasi mereka saat itu.

Shikamaru kembali memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Shikamaru menatap Ino yang tepat saat itu Ino juga sedang menatapnya diam-diam. Onyx meet aquamarine. Jantung Ino kembali berdetak dan darah Shikamaru kembali berdesir. Mengalir lebih cepat seperti genderang mau perang saat itu yang dirasakan Shikamaru. Shikamaru memutuskan pandangan mereka dan melirik bunga iris yang ada di genggaman tangan sebelah kanannya. "Harapan" bisik Shikamaru lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Ino samar. "Eh,," Ino menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk menatap langit. Ino mengikuti Shikamaru, dia juga ikut duduk di samping Shikamaru. Dari awal mereka memang berdampingan sedari tadi.

"Mungkin bisakah kita mewujudkan janji kita dahulu. Harapanmu dan harapanku. Aku merasa kita memiliki harapan yang sama Ino. Mungkin bisakah? Aku selalu mengingatnya Ino. Apa kau juga Ino?" Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Ternyata selama ini dia mengingat janji ngawur yang mereka buat. Ah apa ini tandanya Shikamaru juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Shika, a-aku,,,"

"Ini untukmu" Shikamaru memberikan bunga iris tersebut pada Ino.

"Kau memberikannya padaku setelah aku mengetahui rencanamu akan memberikan bunga itu pada Temari eh, lucu sekali" cibir Ino berusaha menormalkan jantungnya saat Shikamaru memberikan bunga iris tersebut. Ino masih takut. Takut jika Shikamaru hanya bercanda padanya.

"Ck aku serius Ino" Shikamaru mendengus mengetahui Ino hanya menganggapnya bercanda.

"I-iya, t-terima kasih Shika."

"Mungkin bisakah kita lebih dari sekedar teman Ino. Untuk mewujudkan janji kita dulu tentu kita harus menaikkan tingkat hubungan kita ini. Hn mungkin bisa dimulai dari pacaran" ucap Shikamaru memandang lekat wajah Ino.

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu Shika. Ah tidak romantis sekali" Ino malah kesal. Kenapa acara menyatakan cintanya Shikamaru seperti ini. Tidak seperti drama-drama di televisi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan hah nona merepotkan. Kau kebanyakan nonton sinetron Ino. Kurasa kau harus merefresh sedikit otakmu dari tontonan tak bermutu itu Ino. Jadi bagaimana?

"Ah itu, tentu saja kita sekarang sepasang kekasih. Bukan hanya sekedar teman. Dan mungkin suatu saat kita bisa menaikkan level hubungan kita ini." Jawab Ino sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Shikamaru.

"Janji" ucap mereka serentak.

Shikamaru dan Ino saling menatap kedalam mata satu sama lain. Makin lama jarak mereka makin menipis. Kini wajah Shikamaru tepat lima senti di depan wajahnya Ino. Ino memejamkan matanya. Ino merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Ino yakin itu bibir milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengecup bibir Ino lembut, namun kemudian berlanjut kedalam ciuman hangat. Ino memiringkan kepalanya memberikan aksen pada Shikamaru untuk menciuminya lebih dalam. Shikamaru menciumi Ino lebih dalam, menekan tengkuk Ino agar mereka saling mendekat. Shikamaru mengajak lidah Ino menari di dalam rongga mulut hangat Ino. Ino semakin terhanyut dalam cumbuan Shikamaru. Namun tangan kanan mereka masih saling mengait. Mengai janji jari kelingking. Sampai mereka akhirnya harus mengisi pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka dan menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Ciuman pertama kita" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap ujung bibir Ino untuk menghapus sisa saliva. "He'em" Ino mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

"Waw, kau sangat ahli menurutku meskipun ini ciuman pertama kita" ucap Ino sambil mendorong dada Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah.

"Ck tentu saja aku mempelajari itu semua dari membaca" jawab Shikamaru sambil menggarut tengkukknya yang jelas tak gatal.

"Eh jangan bilang kau juga membaca buku yang sering di baca oleh Kakashi sensei?"tanya Ino.

"Eh b-bukan, aku hanya membaca fanfiction dari author-author hebat."

Shikamaru berdiri membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor oleh rumput. Ino masih memandang Shikamaru.

"Ayo pulang" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Ino masih diam.

"Kau ingin tidur disini hah"

"Ah tentu saja tidak" Ino menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru.

Ino bangun berdiri dengan bunga iris yang masih di genggamnya.

"Terimakasih, kau mewujudkan harapanku" Ino mencium bunga iris tersebut. Berjalan meninggalkan pohon dan hutan dengan tangan bergandengan.

Mungkin bisakah? Dua kalimat itu ternyata harapan mereka selama ini. Dua kata yang menghantui mereka satu sama lain. Dan berakhir pada tingkat hubungan yang lebih tinggi yaitu bukan sekedar teman.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ah aku tak tau, ide ini muncul begitu saja setelah memilih keyword serta bunganya. Semoga fict Shikaino ku kali ini sedikit ada kemajuan dari fict sebelumnya. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fict abal ini.

Untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya ini yang jauh dari kata baik, saya berharap reader sekalian mau memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk kemajuan cerita saya selanjutnya.

Mohon reviewnya...


End file.
